


Um

by Regrats



Category: ProtoCreed - Fandom
Genre: I'm genuinely sorry, M/M, Well I'm going to cry myself to sleep now, why am i even posting this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrats/pseuds/Regrats
Summary: Don't come into this expecting a serious and well written fanfiction, my writing skills are weak and I am really fucking lazy.





	

Desmond's heart raced as he dashed to an alleyway to hide from whatever the fuck was going on. The streets were flooded with panicked pedestrians running from the... man? Desmond didn't know what to call him. He sure as hell wasn't human. Unless humans can jump 20 feet in the fucking air and form a blade almost as tall as them. When he reached the alleyway he started to climb. There was no way he could safely navigate through the disgruntled crowd, considering that he can easily be trampled. Plus free running was faster for him, and it felt more natural. When he reached a couple of feet off the ground he felt that something was off. Really off. Like there was someone standing behind him. Slowly Desmond looked behind him and- HOLY FUCKING SHIT! There he was, in all of his murderous shape shifting glory, standing just outside the alleyway. The man just stood there, watching him. Desmond shuddered. Fuck this. He resumed him climbing until he got to the rooftop. He peered back into the alleyway half expecting the crazy mofo to jump at him, but was half-relieved to see that he wasn't there. Suddenly he heard helicopters. Desmond groaned. It's most likely Abstergo. Hopefully they didn't see him... even if they did see him he better get back in the alleyway.. Nope. He was surrounded. By helicopters, and 30 something goons. He unsheathed his hidden blade. Well then.. He didn't want to do this, considering that he doesn't want Abstergo to know he's still alive... but then again he busted his cover anyways do to his carelessness, and his love for scaling shit thanks to his time in the Animus. He lunged for the closest guard. The man luckily was caught off guard (heh heh) and was easy to kill. After killing around a dozen more people Desmond's killing spree was cut short by a well aimed tranquilizer dart to the back. 

 

And then alex wuz all like oh shit senpie got shot and is now passing out and jumped up from a building becus he was stalking him outta interest and then as desmond was like passing out he saw his man kill erry one and throw ainplanse into buildings and shit and was like "wowzers" and then alex saw desmond and was like "baby cum ere" and desmond was all like "no lol i dont trust you noob" and alex took him anywasy and then threw him to like another alleyway cuz always are cool and desmond passed out and then he wook up and saw alex and was all like "lol i dont trust you still gg" and laex said" dud ur alone assburgers is out for that sweet ayuss" "what" 'and i... have a deep intersest for you." alex stared into desmonds almond (get it???) eyes tat shimmered with gold and distrust (its alex's favorite color?) as desmond glared deep into alex's souless blue orbbss that conveyed no emotion whatsoever, exept... desire.... then they banged with tentacles and it was hot 10/10 the end


End file.
